Unspoken love
by 4everbebe
Summary: one the hardest thing about love, is telling the person how you feel. . .pls read and review, thanks :


Author note

Aya- she is a character I made up, she is 13 going on 14 in my story. She is half Japanese half black. She has very long black hair that stops at her knees. And a beauty mark on her cheek. Her eyes are Brown. She has a loving personality; she does not judge anyone or anything.

Unspoken love

Chapter 1: meeting Aya

"Wait for me Master Jaken" yelled Rin, as she ran to catch up with him. Jaken just rolled his eyes when Rin reach him and started to walk besides him. "Why does my Lord keeps this human child around? She so damn annoying" Thought Jaken as he ignored Rin singing.

"Hey there the River Master Jaken, let's hurry and catch some fish" Rin said excitingly as she ran over to the water"

"RIN!!! Be careful or you'll fall in" Yelled Jaken, as he quickly followed her.

"Your always so worrying Master Jaken, I'll be fine" smiled Rin as she pulled up her Kimono, so the water would not wet it.

"Whatever, just be careful. Lord Sesshomaru would not forgive me if something was happen to you" smeared Jaken as he sat down near the River to keep a close eye on Rin. "Silly girl" thought Jaken, as he watch Rin try to catch the fishes.

"You'll never catch a fish that way, you know"

"Huh?" Rin looked up to see a young girl standing near the river with a net in her hand. She had long black hair, which flowed down her polite body, she had brown eyes, with a beauty mo on her cheek, and she was indeed beautiful. "Wow she is so pretty" thought Rin, as she'd watch the girl walk into the river, not caring if her clothes got wet.

"Here you go" smiled the girl, as she showed Rin the fishes she caught in the net.

"Wow, thank you so much" Smiled Rin, as she followed the girl out of the river.

"Your welcome, my name is Aya

"Nice to meet you Aya, I'm Rin and that's Master Jaken" Smiled Rin, as pointed to Jaken, as he walked up to them. "This girl, she travels with a demon?" curiously thought Aya.

"You, girl, who are you? " Demanded Jaken

"This is Liyah, Master Jaken. She caught some fish for us" joyously said Rin.

"Whatever, just hurry up and cook it, so we can go"

"Yes, Master Jaken." Said Rin, as she tried to start a fire.

"here, let me help you Rin" Aya said, as she rub the sticks together"

"Ahh!! Can't you humans do anything right?" glared Jaken, as the fire from the Staff of Two Head's started to light the wood.

"Thanks Master Jaken" Smiled Rin and Aya, as they started to cook their fish. "Annoying human girls" thought Jaken, as he sat near the fire.

"I think there finish" Said Aya, as she pulled the fish out the fire and laid them down on a cooking sheet.

"Well just let it cool off" Smiled Aya

"Right" agreed Rin, She really liked Aya, she very nice to her.

"Hey, Aya? How old are you? Where are you from? What is you favorite color" asked Rin.

"I'm 13, I am from a village not to far from here, and my favorite color will have to be Gold" Giggled Aya at Rin curiosity.

"How about you?" smiled Aya

"I am 8 years old, I am from a village, but it got attack and my favorite color is blue" smiled Rin.

"Your village got attack? Added Aya, she herself had a curious mind.

"Yes, by some wolves long ago…"

"But, where are your parents?" Asked Aya

"They die long before that happen, they where killed by bandits and so where my brothers" sadly said Rin, she didn't like talking about what happen to her family.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear-"but before Aya could finish talking, she sense a presence

"LORD SESSHOMARU" Happily yelled Jaken, as he ran to him and bowed. Liyah watch as Sesshomaru walked past Jaken up towards her and Rin. "A demon ...he…he is gorgeous" blushed Aya

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're her" smiled Rin, as she got up and greeted him. Aya got up and greeted him as well.

"Hello. My name is Aya" blush Aya, as she looked him in the eyes "his eyes…they are golden" thought Aya.

"My Lord, Aya help me catch fish" cheerfully said Rin, as she ran over and hug Aya. Aya hugged her back and smiled.

"You…you are a priestess" said Sesshomaru

"Yeah, my Grandmother, is training me" Aya said, as she walked over to pick up her net.

"I should be heading back now; it was nice meeting to Rin" Smiled Aya

"same to you, I hope to see you again...oh wait, what about the fish?" asked Rin, she really wanted Aya to stay a while longer.

"Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't all that hungry' Smiled Aya, as she ran off into the woods

"GOODBYE" waved Rin, as she watches her disappear into the woods.

"Well if she won't eat it, I will" Jaken said, as he pick of the fish and started to eat it.

"Rin…hurry up and eat, so we can move on" Commanded Sesshomaru

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Happily replies Rin, as she started to eat

Well I hope you like it, please review, thanks [:


End file.
